


From a Fangirl

by lgbtqhowell



Series: Phan Oneshots [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell/Phil Lester Fluff, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV First Person, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtqhowell/pseuds/lgbtqhowell
Summary: Dan and Phil turn from a fake relationship to a real oneORthe one where a fangirl flips out because of phan





	From a Fangirl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mollieblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollieblack/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Happy Mistakes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042394) by [mollieblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollieblack/pseuds/mollieblack). 



> i needed a break from When We Were Eighteen, and I got this idea from mollieblack, so thanks!!

My phone buzzed, and I looked at the screen. It was an email, and my breath hitched in my throat. It had been a while since Dan and Phil uploaded, maybe it was a video? I snatched the phone from my bedside table and looked. I was right. It was an AmazingPhil video! I clicked on the email in a flash and it directed me to the video. I didn't even read the title until it directed me, and when I did, my heart stopped.  
"Some Well Awaited Information.." The title read.  
I automatically started jumping to conclusions, and clicked the video. Dan and Phil were both there, and my heart was beating 1000 times a second. I looked at their hands and realized that they were hand-in-hand. I was internally screaming, but I continued watching.  
"Hey guys!" Phil started off with, and I watched intently.  
"So, uhm, this is something that many of you have already guessed is true.." Dan spoke, and I yelped.  
"We, well, uh...." Dan said, and the silence lingered before Phil spoke up.  
"Long story short, Phan is real!!" He said, and a tear escaped my face. In a matter of seconds, I was bawling. They looked at each other with a certain look in their eyes. "Wait, no way.." I thought. Apparently, yes way, because before long, they were leaning in and then it happened.  
Their lips met.  
At this point, I threw my phone and started dancing. I had waited two years for this, and it was actually true. Phan was actually canon. I was sure I wasn't the only one flipping out, and I checked the comments to confirm my theory.  
About one-third were just "Congrats!", but the other two-thirds were people flipping out. I checked the description just to see what was there, and my heart dropped.  
"This was completely for Dan's mum, we aren't really together. We just have to act. We're so, so sorry for getting all of your hopes up."  
I was ready to cry, but for a whole new reason. We all knew that Dan's mum was in the hospital, and I guessed that she expected them to be together, so they just went with it. I wasn't the only one who thought this. We were all just grateful that we finally got to see them kiss, even if it was acting.  
One week later. My phone buzzes.  
They hadn't uploaded since the fake coming out video, so my breath hitches again.  
It's an AmazingPhil video.  
I, again, click on it at the speed of light and then look at the title.  
"Some True Well Waited Information.."  
I screeched. There was no way.  
It started off the same way, with Phil saying "Hey guys!"  
Dan took over.  
"So, we went over to the USA with Phil's family for a vacation. Martyn, by the way, Martyn, if you're watching this, thank you so much."  
I was covering my mouth, trying not to scream.  
Phil spoke. "So, anyway, Martyn, who was under the impression that we were together, made 3 couples, him and Corndog, my parents, and, well, Dan and I, do some games that ended up being romantic."  
Dan now spoke. "In these games, we ended up realizing that we, er.... Well, we basically realized that we actually loved each other."  
The floodgates opened as I watched. I loved Martyn Lester with my entire heart now, and thanked him wholeheartedly.  
Phil smiled, and added, "After those, Dan and I ended up getting drunk and... Things happened. Stuff." Phil wiggled his eyebrows and Dan elbowed him. "Jeez, Phil, we don't need to be that open with them!" Dan laughed, and I was now jumping.  
I was yelling, screaming, crying, everything at once.  
Then, they looked at each other the same way as the last video, except this time, it was more intense. They leaned in, and the world stopped. They didn't just do a peck on the lips, like last time. You could tell it was a genuine kiss, and if I wasn't crying before, then I was definitely crying now. The video ended with Phil saying "Goodbye!" and waving to the camera. I fell to my knees and just cried. I checked the description just to make sure, and it didn't say anything negative. It was real. I couldn't believe it for the next month, but it soon settled in that it was actually true, and Dan and Phil continued to be cute, and the world was finally at peace.


End file.
